Howling Silver
by LucariosHat
Summary: Silver Wolf joins the Young Justice making new friends and allies. She tries to get used to the new planet, new people and new everything. Join her as she goes on this journey.
1. Chapter 1

After running for what felt like forever, Silver finally slowed down to a stop at the end of a long corridor. She walks up to a room with a sign above it that says **Room 30**. She stands outside of the room trying to catch her breath. _I feel as if nerves plus running equals out of breath._ She chuckles to herself at her accusation. Silver takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

"It's open." A voice calls from inside.

She opens the door to find a teacher standing at the front of a class of students. She looks down, heat rushing to her cheeks from becoming the center of attention. "Um.. Hi sir. I'm the new kid for your... Um... Class..." _Playing shy and innocent new kid. Check!_

"Oh you must be Lucija (Luci-jaw)." He says facing toward her fully.

Looking up at him she laughs nervously. "Actually, sir, it's pronounced Luci-HA. Like haha..." Once Silver notices that no one understood her joke she sighed. _Tough crowd..._ She looks down at the ground again. "You can just call me Luci..." She mutters under her breath.

The teacher is silent for a moment causing the tension, that isn't really there but feels like it is, to rise. She twirls a strand of her, currently, brunette hair between her fingers. "Hmmmmm..." The teacher looks around the room at the seats, Silver looks up and around with him. "There is a seat next to Wally, by the window. Sit there, for now."

"Yes, sir." She says before scanning the room for this "Wally" person.

A boy that looks bored with class but energetic about her waves his arm in the air. She makes her way to him and sits next to him not sure what to think. Luckily, it happened to be the last hour of the day so she didn't have to worry about it for long. "Hey, gorgeous." He whispers to her. She glances over at him to find him leaning closer to her. "I'm Wally. I'll be sitting next to you for the rest of the year."

 _Rest of the year?_ She looks at him skeptically. "I thought the teacher only said this was temporary?" She whispers back. _To bad this guy isn't like Diana, John, Oliver or Barry. Then we wouldn't have to be whispering and I could just use telepathy..._

"He meant 'temporary' as in till the end of the year." Silver's jaw immediately drops, Wally stifles a laugh. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Would you like to tell us what you're discussing?" The teacher raises an eyebrow at them.

Silver almost starts to panic but before she can Wally says, "Only how great you are Mr. T."

Mr. T scoffs. "It can wait till after-"

 **BRING!**

The bell rings and Mr. T groans in frustration. "Dismissed!"

Kids start filling out. Silver hurries out to the front of the building before Wally could catch up and talk to her more. "Lucija!" A voice calls from her right. She looks over to find Diana waving to her from her car.

"Diana!" She exclaims. She walks over to her and gets into the car. "I thought J'onn J'onzz was picking me up?" Silver asks once in the safety and tranquility of Diana's car.

"Nope! I am!" Diana laughs. Diana looks past Silver and out the window. "Hey, Wally!"

 _NO!_ Silver thinks to herself. She glares at Diana. _Diana, no!_

Diana meets her gaze. _Why not?_

 _I have my last class with him and I have to sit next to him. He started to whisper to me and he said, "Hey, gorgeous." NO ONE EVER SAYS THAT, WHERE I COME FROM!_

 _That's because where you come if someone said that to you or anyone in your family they'd be in trouble._

 _EXACTLY!_

 _But, that's who Wally is._ Silver lets out a huge sigh.

"Hey, Diana!" Wally says from outside the window. He then notices Silver. "Hey, Luci. You know Diana?"

Silver nods, "She's my aunt..."

Wally shrugs. "Cool. I'll see y'all later. I gotta go meet up with Barry. Peace!" Then he walks off.

Silver looks over at Diana. "Barry as in Flash?"

Diana nods, "You just met Kid Flash."

"WHAT?!"

"And get ready to meet the rest of Young Justice because I asked if I could take you under my wing as my protege."

* * *

Silver stands in front of a full body mirror examining herself. She tightens her long silver ponytail and centers her crown. Her crown which is golden and has emeralds surrounding a sapphire in the middle. She lets out a sigh and rubs her sweaty palms on her sapphire and has a golden colored belt around her waist. She slips on her silver high heals and walks down the stairs to where Diana is standing.

Diana smiles and gives a small bow. "Princess Silver."

She laughs and waves her off. "Get up. No need to be so formal. You haven't been before. Why start now?"

"I thought I'd start because, we'll, I am gonna have to introduce you as that so I wanted to have a slight practice before." Diana responds, standing up.

"Well, we should get going so you can introduce me right?" Silver says with a smile that suddenly turns more nervous than happy.

Diana smiles and waves for Silver to follow her out of the house and down a street. They turn into an ally that has an out-of-order phone booth. Silver picks up the bottom of her dress to keep it from getting grime and dust of it. Diana steps into the phone booth and gets scanned by an interface. "Black Canary 013." A feminine robotic voice says over the a small speaker. Diana disappears. Silver stands there in shock before stepping into the zeta-tunnel in the form of a out-of-order phone booth. The interface that scanned Diana, or as it called her Black Canary, scans her. "Silver Wolf 027." Then a light shines bright and she's not in the phone booth but in a place that is unfamiliar and weird. There is a group of people in the middle of the floor on a giant screen with a floating image of the world with the moon, or as Silver call it home or Luna, and space-stations and satellites circling Earth. Diana stands closest to her. A group of 8 kids stand in farther, Batman and Red Tornado and Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter stand the farthest away. Silver looks at the ground.

"Who is this?" A kid that is in a yellow and red suit asks.

 _He reminds me of Wally..._ Silver thinks to herself in the quietest head voice she can muster.

"Kid Flash," Diana starts and glances over at Silver, Silver looks up fast.

 _Diana said that Wally was Kid Flash!_ Diana nods. A girl that has green skin, who also looks slightly like Martian Manhunter, looks at her with a confused look.

"This is Princess Silver of Saturn and soon to be Empress Silver of Luna." Diana bows towards Silver.

Silver rolls her eyes at her and sighs. "I told you, Diana, don't be so formal." She lets out a giggle.

Diana stands up straight. "Well, they should at least know-"

Silver faces the kids. "My name is Silver Wolf. I am from Saturn and I will soon be ruling over Luna or as you call it, the Moon. When I am working with you I will be going by Wolf." She smiles at her new team. "It's nice to meet you all."

They all exchange looks. The room stays silent for a little while. Kid Flash looks over at her before looking back at the others.

Silver closes her eyes and reaches out to them mentally. She stays there quietly. She turns to face away from them.

 _Well, she is interesting?_ One voice says, a boys voice - Wally's voice.

 _She is royalty._ Another boy's voice says, her guess is the boy that had a "R" on his costume.

 _I think she might be able to use telepathy..._ a feminine voice says. Silver opens her eyes and looks over at them she walks up to the group.

 _Yes, you are right. I can use telepathy._ They all look at her, their eyes wide. Artemis, the only one excited.

Silver giggles. "Why not introduce yourselves instead of talking using telepathy and not including everyone."

"Robin..." The boy with the "R" on his costume whispers.

"Miss Martian..." The green female gasps.

"Superboy." A boy with an "S" like Superman's on his chest.

"Rocket..." Another girl glares at her.

"Zatanna..." A girl with wide eyes and black hair dressed up like Zatara says, astounded.

A boy salutes. "Aqualad."

"WOLF!" A blonde girl runs to her.

"Artemis!" She yells back and gives her a hug. "It is so good to see you once again!"

"Yeah! Welcome to the team!" She says.

"Thanks." They let go and start to giggle.

Kid Flash starts to make his way up to them but literally gets frozen in place. Ice slowly creeps up his legs. "What?!"

Silver walks up to him. She glares at him. "Don't you dare think about flirting. Where I come from, if you flirt with the royal family and you are not involved with one of them you get punished. Do you understand me?"

He gulps. "Yeah. Loud and clear." He says faster than his legs can move. She smiles and the ice disappears. He falls down.

"Are those real wolf ears?" Superboy asks.

Silver nods with a smile. "Yes. Same with the tail."

"Alright. Now that you have all met each other time for you to go on a mission." Batman states causing everyone to get on edge.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver leans against a tree. Her breath short and ragged from running to much. _I don't think they know where I am. I have been running and running. I think I've ran far enough I can take a small-_

"HEY PUPPY!" A voice yells crazily over her panting. Silver groans. "WHERE YA HIDING?! MR. J WANTS YOU!" Harley Quinn shouts from behind the tree.

Silver immediately pushes off the tree and starts to run again. She dodges everything in her way. She comes to a cliff. She skids to a stop, spilling rocks over the edge. _MISS M! ROBIN! KF! ARTEMIS! AQUALAD?! SB! ROCKET! ZATANNA?! ANYONE?! DOES ANYONE HERE ME?! IS ANYONE IN THE BIOSHIP?!_

Silver spins around to find Harley Quinn standing there looking at her with hungry, crazy eyes. She looks down at what would wait for her at the bottom of the cliff. She looks back at Harley Quinn.

"Now come on, Wolfe." She coos slinking up to her. "Harley wants to play with you puppy. My babies would love you. Plus, I can't keep Puddin' waiting."

Silver smiles at Harley. "Harleen Quinnzel. You flatter me. But I must tell you something."

"What?" Harley looks confusedly at her.

"Au revior!" She does a flip off the cliff and lands on her feet at the ground that wasn't to far from where she was. She hides under the edge she was on and finds a cave behind her. She quickly runs in and hides safely behind some pillars of rock.

 _I must try to find my team! I wonder where they could be... Miss Martian? Robin? Kid-_

 _Wolf?_ A voices answers quietly.

 _ROBIN! ARE YOU OKAY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!_ She exclaims her covering her mouth as she lets out a gasp. Her eyes grow wide.

 _Just a small headache and bruises. I am in a cave... I don't really know-_

 _Wait a minute..._ She stands up and walks around, following the feeling of is presences in her mind to find his presences in person. She turns a corner to find a boy slumped there holding his head. "Robin!" She gasps and runs up to him. She kneels before him and he looks up at her face.

"Wolf... How did you-" He looks very confused as she throws herself at him in a hug.

Her shoulders start to shake. "I thought I had lost you and all of the team... It's my first mission and we have been separated... I am so sorry, I have left you and everyone else down. I am so pathetic." She sobs into him quietly.

He slowly wraps his arms around her after leaning back against the pillar. He shushes her in a kind and gentle way. When she starts to calm down he stops shushing her and waits for her to calm down totally before releasing her slightly. She backs up a little and looks at him, her face red and puffy from crying.

"I am sorry. I cried in front of you... I should not have done that. Forgive me." She rubs her eyes and turns away. "We must find the others..."

"Silver..." He whispers knowing everything isn't okay.

"I am fine, Robin." She tells him standing.

"Silver, I-" He starts but someone interrupts.

 _Team? This is Aqualad. I am with Miss M. We are in the Bioship. We will pick you all up from where you are. Just tell is and we'll come there._

* * *

"Did you find out anything besides this new Young Injustice and Suicide Squad?" Batman asks the group of kids. Silver keeps her head down the entire time. She has kept her distance ever since they picked her and Robin up. "Well, I guess... Good work." A smile hints then vanishes. "Go ahead relax for now." He then walks away.

Silver gets off of the wall she was leaning on and tries to sneak out. "Silver!" Artemis calls. She looks back at her. "Good work, today. We want to celebrate! Follow us." Silver reluctantly follows them through a hallway and into a living room type area. A cake and cupcakes and sweets galore sit on the counters in the kitchen area. Silver gasps at the sign above their heads that says, **WELCOME TO THE TEAM, EMPRESS SILVER WOLF!** Silver covers her mouth in shock. "What do you think?" Artemis asks her.

A tear runs down her cheek. "You do not have to do this..."

"We want to, Silver." Robin says, now in normal clothes and sunglasses. "Silver, you are apart of team now. There is no changing that." He smirks and thinks, _You're stuck with us._

Silver laughs but no one else but her and Robin understand why. "And I am happy about it too. Now, come on. Let us dine." Everyone cheers. _Hey, Robin?_

 _Yeah Silver?_ He looks over at her but she isn't making eye contact.

 _Thank you for earlier. Also, thank you for not telling anyone._ She blushes a little but everyone is mingling and only Robin notices.

He smiles. _You're welcome. Richard Greyson..._

 _Huh?_

 _That is my real name. Richard Greyson. My friends call me Dick Greyson. So, don't call me Robin forever. Call me, Dick._

Silver finally looks over at him. _Nice to finally meet you, Dick._

They stand there smiling at each other for a second before going to talk to others.

"So, Silver, why where you so surprised?" Megan asks her.

Silver looks down at her cupcake. "I thought that that mission was a test to see if I could join. I thought I had failed. I thought that you all wouldn't want me to join so I..."

Megan, Zatanna, Rocket, and Artemis all laugh. "Empress-" Zatanna starts.

"Silver is fine." Silver smiles.

"Silver," The girls smile back. Zatanna continues. "Silver, you already were to have joined. You have been apart of our team since you entered Mount Justice through the Zeta tube."

"Oh..." Silver says. Her smile grows. "That is terrific!" She says clasping her hands together as she starts to giggle.


End file.
